1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical element whose optical property is changed by changing the shape of the interface between a first liquid and a second liquid using electrocapillarity (an electrowetting phenomenon) has been proposed.
Such an optical element includes a container having a first end face wall and a second end face wall facing each other, and a side face wall connecting the first end face wall to the second end face wall, and a hermetically sealed accommodating chamber provided inside the end face walls and the side face wall.
A first liquid having polarity or electrical conductivity, and a second liquid immiscible with the first liquid are enclosed in the accommodating chamber, and a first electrode and a second electrode for applying an electric field to the first liquid are provided. By applying a voltage between the first electrode and the second electrode, the shape of the interface between the first liquid and the second liquid is changed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-177219).